


a magnanimous idea

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Ragnor thinks Magnus is just being generousMagnus has made an executive decisionand Alec just wants space for his books and to be a professional.





	a magnanimous idea

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

“I need a drink,” Magnus announced and dramatically let the door crash into the wall, uncaring of how the office’s occupants startled. One cursed, spilling a large and undoubtedly tepid mug of tea and the other startled but managed not to do any damage. “Ah, Ragnor. You have a guest,” Magnus said and narrowed his eyes at his friend, “I thought we had a meeting.”

“Do your meetings normally involve drinks and slammed doors?” Asked said guest and Magnus blinked over at the intruder and then blinked again, more slowly this time and with a sly grin commandeering his expression.

“Only when I hope to make an impression.”

“One was made, but I can’t guarantee it was a good one,” the man said and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh darling, I never said it had to be a good impression, at least this way I know you’ll remember me,” Magnus winked as he spoke. 

“Magnus, Alec here was supposed to be in Raphael’s office, however he’s already settled there.” Ragnor said, “if you wouldn’t mind giving us just a few minutes and then I’ll be with you.”

“Oh? Why wait, I can solve that right now. My office is big enough for two, you could always just join me, Alec was it? Would that be short for Alexander by chance?“ Magnus asked, leaning against the wall and smirking when Alec’s gaze followed his form, lingering on his biceps.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, thank you.” Alec said, and he gave a small, perfunctory smile.

“I have the best space in the University Alexander, are you sure you want to decline?”

“I’m good,” Alec said firmly and behind him dear Ragnor looked mortified, going so far as to mumble something of a prayer under his breath. Which rude, the only blessing he was going to get was Magnus’ presence, which had already been granted.

“How about this, I’ll give you a week to settle and if by then you manage to fit half your books in your office I’ll leave you be. Otherwise, you join me?” 

“That-” Alec started to say and Ragnor interrupted.

“That is a wonderful idea, very magnanimous indeed. Alec, if that’s settled I’ll be on to my meeting with Magnus.”

Alec left, but not before giving Magnus a very dark side-eye. 

-

“This is a terrible idea,” Alec declared that night in Magnus loft and Magnus just laughed.

“You’re only saying that because you hate to lose and know you’re going to.”

“Magnus, I thought we wanted to start the year as professionals?”

“This is me being professional and making an executive decisions Alexander, I don’t like the idea of you being so close but so far away.”

“We’re never going to get any work done,” Alec warned but he was grinning now too.

“Mr. Lightwood, are you insinuating that I’m a distraction?” 

“Only of the very best variety Mr. Bane.”

“Well then, I’ll accept your judgment. Though perhaps we’ll keep that we’re dating from Ragnor for a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to keep to the limit. I kept writing additional scenes and then adding on to fix cutting them out and then delete-type-repeat.


End file.
